


Pushy People Are Totally Tops

by InfiniteInMystery



Series: The Winds Are Fair But This Ship Only Has One Paddle [4]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Praise Kink, Sad Gintoki Needs Some Love, Smut, Top!Zura, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteInMystery/pseuds/InfiniteInMystery
Summary: Katsura takes care of Gintoki in ways he'll never tell.





	Pushy People Are Totally Tops

**Author's Note:**

> I have been very ill this week. Have some fluffy smut that turned out way longer than expected.

They ran into each other in the street. Katsura had known before he'd even approached Gintoki, knew what time of year it was. Gintoki's mental state was obvious. The second the kids saw Katsura, they rushed forward to greet him with what looked like relief, chatting to him immediately, asking if he would tag along for their job. It was in the way Gintoki hung back with a practiced smile on his face, the bags under his eyes, the waxy texture to his skin, how he glowed in the sunlight. His carefully held posture, the calculated movements.

It was the eyes. Gintoki's eyes were half-lidded, dull and dead.

“Zura.” Gintoki said, falling in step with the Joui leader. His tone was off too, not quite right. He smiled but he was just a corpse showing off his teeth. It made Katsura shudder. “What are you up to, around here?”

“Gintoki.” Katsura said, hands in his sleeves while Kagura chatted excitedly about their recent job and how they found a nest full of very tiny and very angry little birds. Katsura's next words were thought out despite their haste. “Meet me tonight.”

Without moving his head, Gintoki glanced his way. He didn't respond, his mouth a firm line.

If he didn't show up, he didn't show up. Katsura wouldn't hold it against him.

But they both knew Gintoki would be there, and they both knew how the night would transpire.

 

–

 

Elizabeth was gone by the time Gintoki came knocking on the front door to Katsura's personal hideout house. Opening the door, Katsura wasn't surprised to see Gintoki glancing over his shoulder like a criminal checking if the coast was clear. He wasn't watching out for anyone, however, he was contemplating leaving. Like he always did. Katsura leaned against the door frame, gave him a moment to decide, to stay or flee, already knowing which choice Gintoki would make.

Predictably, Gintoki glanced back to Katsura, dead red eyes never leaving Katsura's own. “You gonna let me in or eye fuck me?”

“I'm not eye fucking you, I'm Katsura.” Katsura said, stepping back from the doorway and sliding the door open further. He even made a grand gesture for Gintoki to enter.

Inside, Gintoki stiffly kicked off his boots in the entrance way before following Katsura into the main room.

“Tea?” Katsura asked, heading to the kitchen. He paused, glancing back to Gintoki standing awkwardly by the couch, looking a little lost. _He needs tea._ It wasn't often that Katsura caught the man out of his element, but Gintoki looked a little further away than normal.

In the kitchen, Katsura fixed them some herbal tea, no caffeine, bringing two steaming mugs back into the living room. By the time he set the mugs down on the table along with the entire bag of sugar for Gintoki to help himself, Gintoki was lounging casually like he hadn't walked in there like a zombie. He thanked Katsura, and went for the sugar immediately.

Katsura took a sip as he sat down on the other end of the small couch. “Are you finally here to join my faction?”

Gintoki almost dropped the bag of sugar. “Oh my god, did you ask me over for that?”

Laughing, Katsura peered over the rim of his mug. “Never hurts to keep trying, Gintoki.”

Sighing, Gintoki poured a fair portion of sugar into his mug, using the spoon provided to stir it. “Why did you want to see me?” He sounded like he already knew _why_ but Gintoki was a man of confirmation and validation.

Which was exactly what Katsura planned to give him.

“You seem to be a little down lately.” Katsura said, skipping straight to the point. It wasn't that he didn't have the time to dally, it was that beating around the bush wouldn't prove useful or helpful to _anyone._ A waste of time that Katsura wasn't about to make. They were both there when Gintoki did what he did. They both remembered when it had happened. And they both knew Gintoki still fully wallowed in that raw misery like it had happened only yesterday.

“And?” Gintoki asked, still stirring his tea. He was staring in the mug, his face carefully devoid of everything. Katsura wasn't sure when Gintoki had picked up that slack look. He hadn't been this hard to read during their childhood. _Something changed after the war. Something happened to him._

“Drink your tea.” Katsura said, eyes still on him. Katsura was a lot of things and pushy was totally one of them.

Gintoki lifted the mug to his lips, taking a slow sip. His eyes were still on everything besides Katsura, a sign all on its own, but he was drinking the tea and that was good enough for now.

“You've been down for a while now.” Katsura said, still pressing on the hidden wound. Anyone else and Gintoki would have changed the topic before skillfully getting up and leaving. “I won't ask why because I already know.”

Gintoki put down his tea. He lifted his head, those dead red eyes locked on Katsura. “Why did you want to see me?”

Well, jumping right to it. Katsura put his tea down too, scooting down the length of the couch to sit beside Gintoki. Their knees brushed. Gintoki turned his body towards Katsura, his eyes on him, already knowing where this was going.

“Zura-”

Katsura leaned in, lips ghosting over Gintoki's. Gintoki stopped talking, lips parting to accept the gentle kiss. Katsura's left hand raised to Gintoki's jaw, the pads of his fingertips not quite touching his skin. Their kiss was gentle, slow, until Katsura pulled an inch away.

“I want to cheer you up.” Katsura said. This close, he could see the patterns in Gintoki's dark irises, beautiful, but he could also see the heavy lines under his eyes, the purple shade of tired skin. Gintoki didn't deserve to suffer this long for something he had no choice in. Katsura didn't blame him for what he did, there had been nothing Gintoki could do.

“Zura-”

“You deserve to be happy.” Katsura interrupted him quickly. “You don't deserve to wallow in despair that shouldn't even be yours.”

Gintoki rolled his eyes. “I'm not-”

“You are.” Katsura said, lips ghosting over Gintoki's again. “Shush. Just kiss me.”

Gintoki leaned in, their gentle press of lips becoming more insistent as Gintoki pressed forward hungrily. He pushed Katsura back onto his elbows, hovering over him with one hand on his hip. Gintoki's tongue slipped between Katsura's lips, the taste of sugar pleasantly invading Katsura's senses. They lost their breath, Katsura finally being the one to press a hand to Gintoki's chest to break them apart, his breath loud in the living room. “Get up.”

Gintoki sat up on the couch, panting. He pressed a hand to his lips, dark eyes flickering to Katsura as Katsura stood up from the couch. Rolling his eyes, Katsura held out his hand. “I meant literally. Get up.”

Gintoki's eyes were locked on Katsura's hand for a moment. He reached out a second later, threading his fingers through Katsura's own as he stood up. His cheeks were dusted red as he followed Katsura further into the house, down the hallway, and into a bedroom.

“Is that a king-sized bed?” Gintoki asked, huffing out a laugh the second he was in the bedroom. “And a bed frame? What do you need a bed that big for? What do you need a bed frame for? What happened to the minimalistic mindset?”

“I borrowed it.” Katsura said, pushing Gintoki towards the bed while he slid the door closed behind him. He flipped on the light. Gintoki's knees hit the edge of the mattress but he didn't fall. He turned around, an eyebrow quirked. There was a little more life in his eyes, the absurdity of the statement catching his attention.

“You _borrowed_ a bed frame?” Gintoki asked, just as Katsura strode up to him. “With or without the intent to return it?”

“Depends if we break it.” Katsura said, one hand up to Gintoki's chest. He pushed the samurai down, watching Gintoki bounce a little on the mattress as he abruptly sat down on the sheets. Those white curls bounced a little, the slightest movement, a shudder tingling down Katsura's belly.

“Who the hell would lend you a bed frame?” Gintoki asked, still stuck on that fact. He was suddenly very attentive to the fact that Katsura was hovering over him, lips ghosting over his bottom lip. “Did you plan this?”

“Did I plan what?” Katsura asked, lips moving over Gintoki's while hands deftly untied the yukata at Gintoki's waist. The yukata was shoved towards the end of the bed, not quite falling off the corner. “To borrow a bed frame or to invite you over with the intent to break the bed frame?”

“Both.” Gintoki said, leaning back on both of his hands. “I like it.” He said, bouncing on it a little for good measure, those curls bouncing around his head. “Nice and soft.”

“ _Hmm._ ” Holding back a moan, Katsura popped open the button on Gintoki's pants. God, he loved his hair. Once the fly was down and Gintoki's boxers were in view, Katsura took both of his hands and slid them into those springy white curls, hands pressing over Gintoki's temples and sliding to the back of Gintoki's head. Leaning in, Katsura kissed him long and hard. It was Gintoki who pressed a hand to his chest this time, separating them so he could breathe.

“Be good for me.” Katsura said just as he dropped to his knees.

“Oh god, _Zura_.” Gintoki's hand fell on Katsura's head, hips lifting as his pants were shifted down lower around his hips. Katsura's sly little fingers suddenly had his boxers down and his semi free, his hand wrapping around Gintoki playfully. Katsura glanced up with only his eyes, a dangerous look. He had a shit eating smile that had Gintoki's eye darkening.

“Hey, what do you think you're doing?” Gintoki asked. “Why do you look so suspicious down there?”

Katsura leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Gintoki's inner thigh, still making eye contact. His other hand suddenly skirted under the bed, searching for the little box of fun and surprises he had stashed down there earlier. “I'm not suspicious, I'm Katsura.”

“No, you're being suspicious.” Gintoki said, but he didn't move. He was hardening in Katsura's hand even though Katsura hadn't even done anything. His cheeks were dusting red, eyes still heavy but there was a little glitter of life in them now.

“You like me being suspicious?” Katsura asked turning his mouth teasingly towards his full hand, his flitting fingers under the bed finding the box and then immediately the bottle of lube. He pulled it out, tossing it onto the bed before his hand disappeared back under. Gintoki tracked the movement of the bottle, staring at it intently.

“What else do I have down here?” Katsura asked, hand still searching.

“I don't know?” Gintoki said, reaching for the lube. “Is that strawberry flavored?”

Finding what Katsura had also been looking for, he grinned. Pulling it out of the box, Katsura held up the little ring between his forefinger and thumb so Gintoki could see it. Gintoki's eyes flickered over to it, apprehension suddenly on his face. Before Gintoki could say anything, Katsura slipped the ring over the head of Gintoki's member, sliding it down as far as it would go.

“Hey.” Gintoki suddenly looked unsure. “What is this?”

Katsura hesitated, searching Gintoki's face for refusal. He knew better than to assume Gintoki would tell him no. Gintoki would go through anything whether he wanted to or not without voicing any discomfort. He was stupid like that. _Self-destructive like that_.

“Is it okay?” Honest answer or not, Katsura could read between Gintoki's lines.

Gintoki nodded, his eyes glued to the ring. His apprehension was obvious, but there was curiosity there too. Katsura might have to take it off if Gintoki's discomfort increased. Instead of asking again, Katsura simply opened his mouth and dropped down onto Gintoki, swallowing him whole. He replaced the discomfort with pleasure.

“Zur-” Gintoki groaned, head turning toward the ceiling. He remained deathly still, his hips refusing to move while Katsura's mouth slid over him. Katsura wasn't complaining. It was easier this way.

Katsura coaxed him erect, only pulling off when Gintoki's hand suddenly cinched in his hair. Licking his bottom lip, Katsura stood up from where he'd been kneeling, leaning over Gintoki and connecting his wet lips with Gintoki's chapped own. They kissed until Gintoki leaned back on his elbows, Katsura's hands sinking into the bedding at Gintoki's shoulders, one knee thrown over his stomach.

“Oh, Zura.” Gintoki turned his head, gasping for breath as he collapsed down onto the bed. “Where the hell is this coming from?”

Nibbling at the lobe of Gintoki's ear, Katsura's hand slid up the front of Gintoki's shirt. He pinched the zipper, gently tugging at it. “I have what the kids call an unhealthy amount of affection for you.”

Gintoki laughed, turning back to face Katsura, their noses brushing. “Why can't you just simply say you love me?”

“Can you say you love _me_?” Katsura asked, ever so slowly pulling down Gintoki's zipper.

Gintoki licked his bottom lip. He glanced down before he moved in for a kiss, his lips merely ghosting over Katsura's. He was still silent by the time Katsura had his shirt pulled open, the moment settling almost awkwardly. For Gintoki, only, however. Katsura knew better than to be offended by Gintoki's silence. He kissed along Gintoki's jaw while Gintoki's lips moved along Katsura's shoulder.

“I do love you.” Gintoki said in Katsura's hair, so damn quietly that Katsura almost missed it. Confessions like this from Gintoki were downright intimate. Katsura hadn't even been touched, but he'd already sprung to life. Gintoki nuzzled into his shoulder. “I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

“I know.” Katsura said, kissing his nose. He sat up, straddling Gintoki's waist, shrugging off his haori. “And I love you so much I would leave Earth and this rotten government behind just for you.”

Gintoki laughed, turning his head away with a hand suddenly over his face. He was embarrassed, showing affection and receiving affection always so damn awkward for him. Any tender gesture, no matter how small, was too much for Gintoki to handle. “Good. You like me more than the rotten government. Goals.”

Katsura pulled his hand away from his face, showering Gintoki's forehead with kisses. “You know how dedicated I am to the government. Just think about how dedicated I am to you.”

Gintoki laughed again, head still turned away. “You're so stupid. Do you even know what dirty talk is? We're in bed and you're _still_ talking about the government.”

“I know how to dirty talk.” Katsura said, untying his yukata. He grinned then, letting his yukata open just enough to give Gintoki a glimpse of pale skin. He pushed aside Gintoki's shirt, thumbs rolling over his exposed nipples. He leaned in real close to Gintoki's mouth, hands playing. “You're too good for me.”

“That's not dirty talk.” Gintoki said. He plunged his hands into Katsura's yukata, pushing the shoulders off to expose Katsura's collar bones and a better glimpse of his chest. “You've gotta say things like _your ass is really sexy, Zura._ ”

“It's not Zura, it's Katsura.” Katsura said, sitting up and shrugging out of his sleeves. The blue yukata pooled around his waist, just waiting for Gintoki to push it off. “And no, I've got to say things like _you're doing such a good job, Gintoki._ ”

“That's stupid.” Gintoki said, hands on Katsura's hips. “Really stupid.”

“No it's not. You're dedicated and smart when you want to be, and after everything you've been through, you're still doing the right thing every chance you get.” Katsura said, kissing him. He was smiling, his hands sliding up Gintoki's stomach, over his chest, and then down again. Gintoki was looking in his general direction, but his head was turned evasively. “Always doing the right thing.”

“Shut up.” Gintoki said, pushing Katsura's yukata away. It was tossed towards the end of the bed, disappearing into the void that was not their own little world. “What are you even talking about?”

“About you being _good_.” Katsura said. His hands slid down a little lower, sliding over Gintoki's hips before diving under the waistband of Gintoki's open pants. “You're so good, Gintoki. I'm not doing the right things, and Takasugi _certainly_ isn't doing the right things. But you're the only one who has a good excuse _not_ to do them and yet you are. You understand you're beautiful on the inside?”

“First of all, don't ever mention that guy when we're half naked again.” Gintoki said, scoffing that Takasugi's name had even been spoken while they were in bed. “And second of all, you're crazy. I have no idea what you're talking about. Now shut up. You're making this weird.”

Rolling them, Gintoki flipped their positions, pinning Katsura down to the bed with his elbows on either side of Katsura's head-

“Ouch, my hair!”

“Stop moving, I'm getting off!”

“You're pulling! You're pulling!”

“Zura, you need to cut off your damn wig-head!”

They sat up together, Gintoki on Katsura's lap, trying to unravel long hair from his arms while Katsura was trying to collect all of his hair into one hand. Together, they managed to unwind Gintoki's trapped hand, and after some smoothing, Katsura managed to get his hair knot free. They were kissing again, giggling against each other's lips with hair in their face and their hands trying to grasp each other at the same time.

“Take your pants off.” Katsura finally said, pushing at Gintoki's chest. He threw his hair over his shoulder, watching as Gintoki backed off the bed. He shimmied out of his pants and boxers, kicking them aside.

Before Katsura could move, Gintoki had his hands on his hips, dragging Katsura's boxers off too. “It's only fair.” Gintoki said, tossing them over his shoulder. He climbed back onto the bed, crawling over top of Zura for another kiss.

Katsura's hand blindly slapped the bed, fingers curling around the bottle of lube they hadn't touched. He pulled it closer, breaking the kiss to quickly coat his fingers and maybe his entire hand by accident. Gintoki eyed his hand curiously before pressing another kiss to Katsura's lips.

“You going to prep yourself?” Gintoki asked between kissed, his tongue tasting every chance it got.

With direct eye contact, Katsura's hand landed on Gintoki's backside, his wet fingers slowly trailing down to the destination. Gintoki paused his ministrations. “Oh.” Was all he said, before returning to Katsura's lips and parting his legs a little more.

The first finger went fine while the second finger left Gintoki struggling to concentrate. For the third, Katsura rolled them over, working his hand between them. Gintoki's legs were spread wide and hooked loose around Katsura's waist, his head tilted up while he panted. Katsura watched his fingers disappear into Gintoki's ass so intently that Gintoki had to call his name to get his attention.

“Stop… staring.” Gintoki had an arm thrown over his face, peeking out from underneath it.

“It's cute.”

“It's really not!”

Katsura removed his hand. He leaned forward, kissing Gintoki, before pulling him back. “Get up.”

Gintoki sat up without having to be told twice, following Katsura's lead. Katsura spun him around, pushing him towards the headboard. “I wasn't joking about breaking it.”

“You're a devil.” Gintoki said, but he shuffled forward onto his knees, his hands curling around the bed frame. He glanced over his shoulder, eyes much lighter than they had been before. Katsura leaned forward to kiss him as he pressed up behind him, both of his hands on Gintoki's hips.

“Do it fast.” Gintoki whispered, breaking apart. Saliva was connecting their lips, both of them breathing ragged.

“No.” Katsura said. And just to make a point, he pressed into Gintoki extra slow.

Gintoki huffed, turning away as Katsura entered him. He was panting by the time Katsura was fully in, his legs shaking. Katsura kissed up the back of his neck, his hands never stopping the circles on Gintoki's hips.

“Good?”

“Good.” Pressing back, Gintoki tried to set the pace.

“Slow.” Katsura said, rocking forward. He started off very slow, his mouth never leaving Gintoki's ear. “I want you to feel me.”

“Kind of hard not too.” Gintoki panted. “What did we say about dirty talk?”

“This is how I love you.” Katsura said, biting at his ear.

Gintoki groaned, rolling back against him, matching Katsura's slow pace. “Shut up.”

“I want you to feel good. To let yourself feel good.” Katsura's pace didn't quicken, his heart rate remaining steady to draw this out as long as he could. Gintoki groaned, pushing back, trying to create more friction, but he didn't back talk this time. Katsura held him firm, keeping the pace even.

“Can you go faster?” Gintoki asked eventually, voice heavy. “Faster.”

“No.”

“Why not?” Gintoki whined, pushing back. He took a hand off the bedpost, turning towards Katsura. “Slow is boring.”

Kissing him, Katsura placed his hand back onto the bed frame. He slipped his other hand between Gintoki's legs, giving him a reason to complain. “Is that better?”

“Too slow.” Gintoki complained, even though his breath was heavier. His hands were clenching at the bed frame, his head falling back, those fluffy white curls tickling Katsura's cheek. “What are you even trying to do here?”

“Love you.” Katsura said. “Because you're content with hating yourself.”

Gintoki moaned, losing his breath for a second when Katsura slid in deeper, touching something explosively pleasant.

“Zura, Zura deeper-” Gintoki threw his head back and moaned quietly, almost smashing his skull into Katsura’s face. A stuttery little breath escaped him when Katsura pressed his hips harder, pushing deeper as asked, hips moving agonizingly slow. He was dragging inside of Gintoki’s tight pliant walls, his fingers splayed just below Gintoki's navel, holding him there. Katsura was taking his time bringing him to completion.

“Is it good?” Katsura asked languidly, still rocking into him slowly. He flipped his hair over one shoulder, parted lips leaning in to kiss under Gintoki's ear.

“Faster.” Gintoki asked quietly. He wasn't pleading. Yet. His back was pressed into Katsura's chest, his face dangerously close to the headboard until Katsura hit that spot. Gintoki arched, his moan a touch louder than before. He was undulating his hips to his own tempo like he had just come dry.

“Nope.” Katsura slid a hand into Gintoki’s bangs, pushing them back while he purposely slowed down. “Keep your hands where they are. You're doing good.”

“No.” Gintoki whispered. His voice was shaking. He was ready to finish, had been for more than a moment now. But Katsura needed him louder, begging. “I need to finish.”

“You're doing good.” Katsura said against his skin, lips ghosting over his ear. “You're always doing so good.”

The hand below Gintoki’s navel suddenly slid lower, muscles jumping beneath his palm.

“ _No._ ” Katsura's hand didn't make contact, stopped half an inch short in fact, Gintoki gasping so hard beneath him that he was shaking. “Let me _come_.”

Katsura chuckled, his hips still pushing at a loving pace. He nuzzled into Gintoki’s soft curls, letting them bounce against his cheek. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“Don't… be sappy.” Gintoki said, his breath ragged. Katsura's hands were sliding back up Gintoki's stomach and over his chest, a finger tapping at a nipple. Gintoki jolted. “Can I… just... come?”

“Have you been good?” Slower now, Katsura made sure Gintoki could feel him, made sure Gintoki knew just how much he was loved.

Gintoki stuttered out a broken moan, one hand dropped from the headboard to the pillows. Katsura almost stopped, the hand playing down Gintoki’s chest reaching out for the hand on the headboard, pulling it off. He pulled out ever so slow, changing their position up so that Gintoki was falling back into the fluffy pillows, arms splayed over his head.

“Good?” Katsura asked, settling between Gintoki's legs before placing his hands on Gintoki's knees. He tapped them before leaning forward, Gintoki wrapping pale legs around Katsura's waist again.

“Good.” Gintoki said, leaning up to meet Katsura in a kiss. He took a breath, calming himself. “I need to come though. Right now.”

“Soon.” Katsura said, nose bumping him as he pressed up against him.

“Can you do it fast?” Gintoki asked, dark eyes gazing up at Katsura. “Please?”

“Hold my hand then.” Katsura said, Gintoki’s fingers interlacing his own. He leaned forward to kiss him again, one elbow sinking past Gintoki's head, lining himself up with his other hand.

He snapped his hips forward, penetrating Gintoki harshly. Gintoki threw his head back and _moaned_ , voice finally loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Katsura chuckled, the arm he wasn't leaning on twisting back so he could hold the back of Gintoki's thigh while he rutted into him, his loving pace faster than before.

“Do you deserve to come?” Katsura asked, kissing Gintoki's jaw amidst pants. “Do you think you deserve it?”

Gintoki whined, head back and eyes closed.

“Have you been good?” Katsura asked, slowing down again to Gintoki's vocal frustration. “Tell me.”

Gintoki hummed, eyelids fluttering open. Katsura met his gaze, moving his face back over Gintoki's, their noses brushing. He almost stopped, pulling both of them from the edge, driving himself deep but infuriatingly slow.

“Gintoki, tell me you deserve to come.” Katsura said, nose brushing.

“Don't be a sap.” Gintoki whispered hoarsely, his voice trembling.

“I'm not a sap, I'm Katsura.” Katsura said. “Tell me you deserve to be loved.”

“Shut up.”

“You deserve to be treated like this.” Katsura said, his voice laced with affection. He kissed Gintoki, slow and passionate, his right hand sliding up Gintoki's thigh. When he pulled back, Gintoki gasped. He threw a hand over his eyes, cheeks glowing red.

“There's nothing wrong with feeling good.” Katsura whispered, mouth going for Gintoki's sensitive ear. “You're allowed to be happy. You're allowed to enjoy this.”

Gintoki moaned quietly, face turning into the pillows, eyes still hidden by his arm.

“And you deserve to be cared for.” Katsura said, picking up his pace, but not too fast. He was still drawing this out. “You deserve cuddles and kisses and praise.” He thrust into him hard at the word _praise_ , hard enough that Gintoki's arm slid off his face, over his head, Gintoki's mouth open when he arched and groaned. His eyes were clamped shut. Gintoki fisted the pillows.

“Tell me you're worth loving.”

Gintoki clicked his mouth shut, teeth baring as he held back his voice, trying to stay quiet.

“Tell me you're good enough and I'll let you come.” Katsura said.

“S-shut up.” Gintoki whined at the next thrust, Katsura taking advantage of his speech. “P-please.”

“Tell me.” Katsura said, pressing kisses at Gintoki's throat, really hoping that Gintoki gave in before Katsura couldn't hold out any longer.

“Gintoki.” Katsura's hand slipped between them, brushing over Gintoki's throbbing length. “Tell me.”

“I'm-” He moaned, loud, head turning away again. “Please?”

“Tell me.” He wasn't going to make it. Katsura tried to focus, but his stomach was coiling, teasing the edges of release. “Tell me, Gintoki.”

Gintoki whined, open-mouthed and panting, he pressed his face into the arm clutching the pillow. “I'm-” He stuttered out a moan that sounded like it could have been a sob. “I'm good enough. Please.”

 _Good enough._ Katsura popped the ring, let him go. Gintoki threw his head back, keening loudly as he came. He tightened around Katsura painfully enough that he drew a long low moan out as Katsura came too.

Panting, Katsura's hips slowly rocked in the aftermath, Gintoki gasping for breath. It took Katsura a moment to come to a stop and catch his breath, another moment for Gintoki to actually look at him.

They stared at each other, Gintoki's eyes bleary but alive and glinting, before Katsura pressed his lips to his. They kissed long and gentle, Gintoki trembling beneath him until Katsura pulled back. He looked wrecked, but it was a good look if Katsura had to say so himself.

“Let's get cleaned up.” He said, not moving.

Gintoki only hummed, eyes closing. He wrapped both arms around Katsura, keeping him there on top of him.

“You know I'm not lying.” Katsura whispered. “You know you're enough.”

“Shut up.” Gintoki said. But he was smiling, and in his eyes, Katsura could see that Gintoki was actually considering it. “Just stay here a minute.”

Katsura wouldn't refuse.


End file.
